Vientos Rojos
by kyani95
Summary: Nunca supuse que me enamoraría de mi peor enemigo. Jamas hubiera pensado en el de esa forma. Pero no puedo negar que me enamore.
1. Chapter 1

OKI mucho sin subir nada de nada pero me pondré a corriente eso espero, pero por lo pronto les dejo este intento que si desean puedo continuarle ya que básicamente ya la tengo casi terminada pero en fin les dejo con el primer capi n.n

* * *

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

Punto de vista de Zero:

La misión se había complicado, todo se había complicado, ya no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando las quejas de Ciel, así que mejor me retire a mi cuarto dejándome desplomar en la cama, cerré los ojos de mala gana dispuesto a dormir, pero, no pude, ya que tu ocupaste mi mente, me puse a pensar un rato y llegue a la conclusión que de seguro aun recuerdas el primer día en que te vi, en ese ínstate no conocía nada de ti apena si sabia tu nombre, recuerdo bien esa misión fue una de las primeras que hice bajo el cuidado de la Resistencia, al parecer te estabas portando muy mal con ellos y no tenía otra opción más que seguir las ordenes de Ciel. Me dirigí a la zona del ataque salvando uno que otro soldado por el camino hasta que al fin desde lo lejos pude ver como decencias de los cielos intentando atacar a un soldado me dispuse a correr intentando salvar su vida, lo logre, pero llame tu atención, me dispuse a levantar la cara para ver el rostro del enemigo, tu rostro, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa…

Punto de vista de Harpuia:

Me dispuse a cerrar los ojos, recién había tenido una misión muy complicada por culpa de ese tal Weil y sin mis hermanos todo se me había complicado pero ya no quiero pensar en eso. Intento dormir pero solo consigo enfocarme en ti, recordando poco a poco la primera vez que tuve el placer de pelear contigo, aun lo recuerdo bien, unos idiotas de la Resistencia intentaron hacer una un ataque de frente pero al final no lograron nada quedando solo un pequeño reploid para mi diversión aun que no me divertiría para nada, me dispuse a descender de mi posición en el cielo notando algo raro a los lejos pero no le preste mucha atención solo quería eliminar al enano he irme a descansar un rato. Lo ataque pero en el momento un especie de espadachín bloqueo mi ataque salvando la vida del enano, este escapo, pero el guerrero de armadura roja seguía ahí parado con la cabeza agachada, acaso, ¿Me tenía miedo?, que equivocado estaba, se dispuso a levantar su rostro poco a poco pero me lleve una gran sorpresa…

Punto de vista normal:

El guerrero carmesí levanto su cara poco a poco, mostrándole a su futuro contrincante una expresión de total frialdad en ella, mientras que el guerrero de jade mostro un poco asombro en los ojos pero no era algo que se pudiera observar fácilmente. Ambos guerreros quedaron en silenció por unos segundo mientras que eran abrazados por una suave brisa que no se distinguía bien de donde provenía.

Zero:

Su rostro era totalmente distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera visto antes pero a la vez era extrañamente familiar, intente no expresar ni una emoción no quería mostrar debilidad, pero aun así no pude evitar en enfocarme en su rostro, que para ese momento era el más hermoso que había visto. Tenía una cara redonda dándome entender que apenas era un niño, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde jade era tan raro ver ese color de ojos que fue lo que más me atrajo de él, tenía unas flechas al parecer pintadas o tatuadas en su mejillas aun que podía verse un poco ridículo para mí fue algo que lo hacía ver un poco adorable, aun que su altura era cualquier cosa más grande que la mía no me importaba tal vez usaba un poco de tacón en sus botas. Seguí observándolo de pies a cabeza tenía un cuerpo esbelto pero era claro que tenia condición, me sacudí todas esas idea en mi cabeza, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?, se suponía que debía pelear contra él y no observarlo con una mirada de acosador, espero que lo haiga notado ese día.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunte firme pero tardo un poco en contestarme tal vez lo agarre desprevenido

Harpuia:

Me hizo una pregunta de repente, me había tomado por sorpresa estaba tan ocupado observándole que no me di cuenta que esa mirada de acosador ya se la había quitado pero no me podía culpar de pues de todo el tenia la culpa de a verme hipnotizado con su físico, a decir verdad estaba un poco celoso, tenía una altura perfecta, un cuerpo perfecto una cara y ojos perfecto, además de tener una larga cabellera perfecta pero de eso no estaba celoso a contrario le daba gracias al Master X de no haberme puesto un cabellera así porque sino parecería una mujer como él.

-Mi nombre es Sage Harpuia, yo soy unos de los 4 guardianes pero para ser sinceros soy el más fuerte- Le conteste dejando atrás las tontas idea mías, tal vez soné un poco arrogante pero que se le va hacer así soy.

-¿Tú eres aquel al que llaman Zero? ¿Aquel que ayuda la resistencia y que se encargo a eliminar a uno de mis mejores aprendices?

-Si soy yo y si hablas de Azteca Falcón lo siento por él no me dejo otra opción- me con testo de una forma tan fría pero si uno tuviera un brillo en sus ojos hubiese pensado que no tenia alma sin hablar literalmente.

-Entonces ¿Qué hace un héroe de tu calibre ayudando a un grupo de Maverick? ¿Por qué no mejor vienes a pelar de nuestro lado he?- diciendo esto último le guiñe un ojo, pero no lo podía creer, acaso ¿yo le estaba coqueteando?, que me estaba pasando, todo era culpa de ese androide que me ponía un poco nervioso

-¿Qué te pasa? A caso ¿Tienes un tic en el ojo o qué?- Se rio vilmente de mi cosa que me puso rojo y no resistí a atacarlo como se lo merecía aun que era realmente bueno con la espada.

Normal:

Ambos guerreros se había puesto a pelar, a pesar de que el reploid volador tenía una gran ventaja el guerrero rojo supo cómo manejar cada ataque provocando la ira del verde. Las espadas chocaban unas contra otras, el cielo tronaba a la vez que las primeras gotas de una gran lluvia comenzaban a caer cubriendo a ambos guerreros, esta lluvia provoco la torpeza del carmesí, mientras que el verde permaneciera en los cielos todo estaría bien para este guerrero. Para la mala suerte del rojo, el verde estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque que si no hubiese reaccionado rápido ya estuviera con su amigo X.

Mientras que el guerrero de jade se estaba recuperando del ese ataque, maldijo entre sus dientes a su enemigo, pero no se percato que este había cargado su buster con un chip de hielo y cuando volteo solo sintió un fuerte impacto cayendo en el suelo de rodillas. El rojo aprovecho para lanzar le un ataque directo con la espada pero el piso está demasiado empapado causando una colisión un tanto peligrosa para ambos.

Zero:

¡Qué torpe había sido!, no sé cómo pero caí de una forma muy dolorosa solo recuerdo que rodé tantas veces que mis ojos quedaron un poco desorbitados, y cuando al fin pude abrirlos estaba sobre ese chico Harpuia quien no trataba de disimular su asombro ni su sonrojo y mucho menos intento apartarme de arriba del simplemente estaba tieso, mientras que yo estaba arriba suyo mis ambas piernas se encontraban cada una a cada lado de el mientras que una de mi mano sujetaba inconscientemente una de sus muñecas por arriba de su cabeza y la otra sujetaba también inconscientemente su caderas, en verdad todo esto paso inconscientemente.

Podía sentir bien su respiración, estaba agitado, nuevamente pose mi mirada en sus ojos, creo que estaba un poco asustado, tal vez pensaba que pretendía hacerle otras cosas, pero ese día no, al no ver ninguna reacción suja inconscientemente y vuelvo a repetir inconscientemente fui bajando mi rostro hacia el sujo, ¿Que pretendía hacer? no lo sabía hasta que me di cuenta que deseaba tocar sus labios con los míos y nadie me lo iba a prohibir, así que continúe hasta que…

Harpuia:

¡¿Pero quién se creía?! Sujetando mi cuerpo de esta forma tan perversa, sus ojos tenían un cierto brillo que podía jurar que sus intenciones conmigo era muy diferente a las intenciones que lo habían mandado a la misión, pero no podía hacer nada nuevamente estaba hipnotizado por su bello parecer y más cuando note que su ropaje estaba todo mojado remarcando mejor su figura provocando que me sonrojada, pero lo más importante que note fue su extraña mirada que tenia sobre mí, me estaba viendo directo a los ojos, poseía una mirada tan intensa que no pude soportarla desviando así la mía, hasta que de pronto sentí más cerca su respiración ¡estaba acercando su rostro al mío! Eso era simplemente ¡inaceptable! No lo permitiría, no lo dejaría robarme mi primer beso de esa forma, así que reuní todas las fuerzas que me quedaban empujándolo hacia un lado, en cuanto pude me levante y corrí lejos de él levantando el vuelo hacia el cielo.

-¡Enfermo!- le grite enojado mientras que salí fuera de su vista lo más rápido que pude aun que no tuve el valor de mirar hacia atrás.

Zero:

-¡Enfermo!- me grito enojado mientras volaba como un rayo perdiéndose de mi vista, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirar hacia atrás, mientras que reí un poco divertido, en verdad era solo un niño.

En esa tarde estaba un poco feliz al fin tenía algo o a alguien en que entrenarme aun que no sería fácil ahora en adelante enfrentarme a ese tipo aun que esa tarde no fue nuestra única "escenita" para mi fortuna.

* * *

bien ya saben si desean continuación dejen un comentario n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Oki mas que nada pues agradezco lo comentarios y pues por esas personas seguiré con el fic que espero que el segundo capitulo sea de su agrado

Nota: Megaman X y ninguna otra saga de esta me pertenece, son de propiedad exclusiva de CAPCOM

* * *

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos 2

Harpuia:

Sigo sin poder dormir, ya llevo cuatro horas así, siento que si no termino pronto con esto me volveré más loco que Fefnir. Para intentar no morir de esto me quede pensando en la vez que nos vimos cuando ese tonto de Elpizo estaba buscando a los bebes elf, ese día fue un tanto divertido pero algo melancólico ya que teníamos rato de no vernos después de que elimino al Master X. Aun que al principio no lo fue tanto ya que en ese momento parecía que le preocupaba mas Elpizo que yo ni un hola me dijo, así que tenía que pagar ese día desquite todo mi coraje y al parece el también, fue una batalla épica pero como siempre termine perdiendo, aun que esta vez estaba muy feliz ya que él era el único que me hacía sentir vivo.

-¡Jajajaja realmente me gustas Zero el dolor que me provocas me gusta!- Reí un poco exagerado, espero no haber quedaron como un masoquista que quería que lo ataran a un cama para ser torturado

-Y ¿Acaso yo no te gusto?- Me lo dijo de una forma con un tono algo ¿Sensual?, porque la verdad me dio más miedo, la verdad no sabía si sería coherente responderle

Zero:

Sin duda alguna la misión detrás Elpizo fue algo interesante y más cuando me tope con cierto guardián de armadura verde, aun que creo que por lo menos le debí haberle saludarlo, ya que me ataco como si me quisiera matar, no lo culpo, pero tampoco quería perder, pensé que se iba a poner un poco malcriado por haber perdido y cuál fue su respuesta.

-¡Jajajaja realmente me gustas Zero el dolor que me provocas me gusta!- Rio de una forma que me asusto mucho, parecía un masoquista que quería ser atado a una cama para ser torturado, aun que eso me gusto un poco.

Aun que después de eso quise ser un poco más atrevido, así que me anime a decirle.

-Y ¿Acaso yo no te gusto?- El chico se quedo estático no supo ni que responderme, después de todo creo que mis encantos si influyen en el

-¡No seas tonto ese no es el caso Elpizo está a punto de encontrar a los elfos bebes y estás perdiendo el tiempo!- Creo que en ese instante el estaba enojado no sabía porque pero creo que no quería verme y por alguna razón eso me puso un poco triste a mí el reploid mas fuerte de la tierra.

Decidí acercarme a él, lo arrincone contra una pared, intento forcejear pero lo tome con una mano de las muñecas poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, ya no ejerció fuerza, mientras con mi otra mano lo tome del mentón, haciendo que volteara a verme directamente.

Harpuia:

No me percaté de sus intenciones hasta que me arrincono en una pared, hice todo lo posible por quitarlo de mi pero fue en vano, me tomo de las muñecas poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza ya no quería caer en su encanto y mucho menos que el fuera quien dirigiera esta relación si se podía decir en ese tiempo. Mientras que con su otra mano me obligo a levantar mi rostro todo sonrojado tomándolo fuertemente de mi mentón, me miro directamente a los ojos otra vez con esa mirada que detestaba pero que con nuestros encuentros la llegue a amar.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso te soy indiferente? o ¿Hice algo malo?- me dijo en un tono muy serio, pero ¡que se creía tan solo teníamos unos cuantos meses de tratarnos y me trataba como si fuese suyo desde hace mucho! Creo que íbamos muy rápido además, siempre pensé que eso que estábamos haciendo jamás funcionaria no por nosotros si no por los demás.

-No me pasa nada, además quítate no necesito que me trates como si fuera algo tuyo ya que tu y yo somos enemigos, no podemos seguir como niños chiquitos, ya es hora que abras lo ojos Zero tu eres y siempre serás indiferente para mí- con esto último le di un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y me propuse a volar ya que tenía mucho que hacer.

Zero:

Diciendo eso se fue como un rayo como siempre, rayos, ese chico sí que era bipolar, primero me coquetea y después me dice que le soy indiferente, sí que es bipolar, pero en fin no tenía tiempo para niñerías tenía que salvar al mundo pronto pero no pude evitar en ese momento sentirme mal conmigo mismo ya que en ese momento el tenia razón no podíamos seguir así.

Ahora en mi cama intento dormir pero el dolor en mi pecho de seguir recordando me duele y mas por que ahora estoy sin él. Me muevo bruscamente de un lado a otro en mi cama intentando encontrar un poco de sueño pero no me es posible, solo otro recuerdo un poco más melancólico surge de mi cabeza y las imágenes prácticamente brotan solas.

El estúpido de Elpizo se había salido con la suya, logro obtener a los elfos bebes y estaba a punto de obtener a la madre elfa, pero no se lo permitiría. Atravesé mucho lugares en sub arcaría enfrentando a dos guardianes al estúpido de Fefnir y la tarada de Leviatán, hasta que al fin logre alcanzarlo pero me di cuenta que estaba peleando contra Harpuia el cual no se miraba muy bien, esto me dio rabia y rápidamente lancé un ataque pero lo esquivo, dijo unas cuantas palabrerías, mando a unos de los elfos bebe para que poseyeran a Sage y se largo, Harpuia estaba intentando resistir el poder del bebe elfo pero era muy fuerte solo podía pronunciar una cosa.

-¡MA-MATAME!, antes de que el elfo se posesione de mi y quiera hacerte daño- con esta última frase derramo un poco de lagrimas lo que hizo que mi pecho doliera pero no tenia elección lo tenía que hacer.

Harpuia:

El bebe elfo se posesiono de mi cuerpo Zero tardo mucho en reaccionar y cuando intento atacarme ya era tarde, perdí mi conocimiento hundiéndome en una densa oscuridad sin saber que estaba sucediendo, me quede inconsciente.

Cuando volví en si era porque un fuerte dolor invadió mi cuerpo y sentí como el bebe elfo salía de mi, Zero me había derrotado en mi hirperforma lo que ocasiono un gran estallido mandándonos a volar asía el acantilado. Cuando al fin logre abrir mis ojos estaba colgando de un acantilado, mi cuerpo estaba muy dañado, no podía utilizar mis propulsores para volar y Zero era el que me sostenía mientras que el se sostenía con una sola mano del piso evitando caer.

-Su-suelta-tame- Apenas pude pronunciar mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ya que esa sería la última vez que vería a Zero, solo le era una carga no merecía vivir.

Zero:

En verdad no podía en ese instante creer lo que me había dicho, pero ¿Cómo se le ocurrió tal tontería?

-No lo hare ¿Te has vuelto loco?, jamás te soltare ¡no pienso perderte no de esta forma!- le dije casi gritando a la vez que una fina lagrima no visible para el recorría mi mejilla.

-No hay opción…Elpizo casi llega hasta el Master X no puedes… ¡realmente no puedes seguir perdiendo tiempo!- me dijo con sus ojos lagrimosos

-¡CALLATE!- le ordene el solo dejo de llorar pero a la vez me sonrió

-Se que no lo harás por eso no te daré opción- se soltó de agarre dejando que su mano se resbalara lentamente mientras sostenía una sonrisa con ojos cerrado, tenía miedo de morir.

Harpuia:

En verdad tenía mucho miedo de morir pero no tenia opción solo le era una carga para Zero, sentí cada milímetro de mi mano resbalándose cerré fuertemente mis ojos esperando el impacto pero solo escuche su voz.

-¡Terco, testadura, idiota!- Lo mire atentamente viendo como reunía fuerza en su brazo balanceándome de un lado a otro mientras me seguía insultando.

-¡Te dije que no permitiría que murieras!- con esto último me lanzo en el aire, lo único que supe fue que había impactado con el piso.

Zero:

Logre salvarle, con un poco mas de fuerza también logre subir, me le acerque corriendo a Sage quien se encontraba inconsciente en el piso, lo tome de los hombros recargándolo sobre mis rodillas, empecé a sacudirlo lentamente pero haber que no reaccionaba la sacudí con más fuerza hasta que abrió los ojos, intento pronunciar algo pero no lo deje.

-Eres un estúpido ¿Lo sabías?- Le dije en un tono serio pero ya no podía disimularlo así que derrame una lagrimas y lo abrace con todas mi fuerza, ese chico que apenas conocía me había enamorado por completo en tan solo poco tiempo.

-Yo…solo te estorbo- me dijo apenas audible, me separe de él y le lancé una mirada de enojo

-No lo digas de nuevo- Pronuncie de nuevo serio-Eres lo más importante desde que desperté en este mundo, y si vuelves a decir tonterías no respondo Sage Harpuia-

-Pero yo no…- No lo soporte mas lo sujete fuertemente de sus hombros y lo bese, pero no tiernamente sino mas bien apasionadamente.

Harpuia:

Ese loco se atrevió a besarme, se atrevió a robar mi primer beso de una forma…bueno de una forma tan apasionada que debo admitir que me gusto pero a la vez me sentía tan mal porque estaba consciente de que jamás podía ser.

-¡Ya basta!- sacudí mi cabeza todo lo que pude para soltarme de su agarre-¿Qué no ves que esto está mal?- le dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos, pero el solo respondió agarrándome de la cabeza con fuerza para una vez más besarme con mucha pasión y creo que con una pisca de deseo. Volví a intentar zafarme pero me fue imposible estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto un poco preocupado

-Nada solo es que… ¡Necesito respirar!- le grite enojado

-N-no lo sabía- me pregunto un poco confundido-Pero no importa el hecho es que no te dejare Harpuia y mucho menos no ahora, Sage entiéndeme ¡Te amo!- Me volvió a sujetar con fuerza para besarme nuevamente pero sus besos eran cada vez mas apasionados, debo admitirlo estaba un poco asustado un que me empezaban a gustar.

-Yo ta-tambien te amo- le dije con un poco de dificultad a la vez que me solté de su agarre para lanzarme encima y ser yo quien manejara la situación, en verdad me molestaba ser el manso de la relación.

Zero:

Me sorprendió mucho que Sage también compartiera mis sentimiento y más porque era tan solo un niño, aun que me sorprendió mas cuando trato de dirigir la situación cosa que no pude evitar pero unas explosiones nos distrajeron mire atento a Sage este solo me sonrió.

-Perdiste mucho tiempo Zero, Elpizo está a punto de entrar donde se encuentra el X original, más vale que te vayas yo te esperare aquí- me dijo muy seguro pero cuando volví por el ya no estaba, me sentí terrible mi mejor amigo se había muerto y Sage me dejo, no supe porque pero solo sé que después de eso el dejo de atacar a la resistencia tal vez porque ya no tenía caso.

Harpuia:

Después de ese incidente ya no fui capaz de atacar a la

Resistencia ya que estaba seguro que por cada ataque que enviara Zero seria lastimado de alguna forma u otras además ya no era el mismo desde ese entonces todo el trabajo que había hecho en mi vida fue hecho en vano, pero estoy seguro de que al menos ya no le seré una carga para Zero.

* * *

Bien pues si les gusto me alegro mucho! y si no acepto toda clase de criticas n.n si desean continuación dejen un comentario


	3. Sueños

Capitulo 3: Sueño

* * *

Zero:

Ya casi amanece puedo notar como algunos rayos de luz se asoman a lo lejos de mi ventana pero aun no deseo levantarme, no sin antes recordar la ultimas vez que lo vi en la aparición de Omega.

Era temprano Ciel ordeno una expedición a las montañas heladas ya que había detectado una señal maligna por esa zona de ver sido por mi me quedo en la cama con un café caliente pero órdenes eran ordenes. Ya teníamos varias horas caminando en vano, no habíamos encontrado algo extraño hasta que lo vimos, era una especie de nave estrellada pero no teníamos idea de donde provenía hasta que percibí una señal a lo lejos era algo que me llamaba así que me distante del grupo teniendo como escusa que limpiaría la zona de los soldados de Neo Arcadia. Tarde unos cuantos minutos de lo acostumbrado, en verdad ese día no estaba en mi mejor forma, fue cuestión de minutos llegar a una puerta ahora si estaba seguro que algo me llamaba y no era por una voz que decía

-Zerooooooo- Si que era una voz un poco tenebrosa pero ya no había marcha atrás tenía que seguir investigando.

Proseguí unos metros más adentro de ese lugar matando unos cuantos mecaloides hasta que escuche unos gritos de dolor detrás de una gran puerta, lo que estuviera adentro de ahí no se la estaba pasando nada bien. Cuando entre a ese lugar me lleve una gran sorpresa eran los Guardianes Fefnir y Levitan que se notaban lo mal que estaban, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras conmigo solo sé que no podían y que me dejaban a un monstruo mecánico a mí ¡que genial! Pensé en ese momento

-Prepárate para perder- Le dije pero no respondió, ese reploid parecía no tener alma o cerebro.

Empezamos a pelear, en verdad recuerdo bien esa pelea y más porque aun traigo algunos moretones de esa batalla pero al final logre vencerlo, o eso creía.

Normal:

De la nada el guerrero más grande se levanto como si los golpes de guerrero más chico no le hubiesen hecho nada.

Zero:

Ese día si me sentí intimidado, ver como ese reploid surgía como si nada me dio un poco de nervios, estaba ya a punto de tirarme un golpe cuando de la nada apareció el.

-Con que tu eres Omega, espero que este golpe que haga más daño de lo que creo- Sage cruzo sus espadas dejando caer un gran trueno morado de inmediato el reploid con nombre Omega dejo caer sus manos pero era imposible ese tal Omega estaba como si nada y cuando estábamos a punto de pelear juntos contra el apareció Weil.

Mas palabras se digiero no era que no lo recuerde pero en ese momento estaba un poco feliz de que mi Harpy hubiese venido a salvarme o al menos eso quiero creer, además tenía un rato de no verlo y después de que me abandono por así decirlo volverlo a ver de pies a cabeza me pareció un gran gusto que no quería desperdiciar, aun que todo acabo cuando apareció de nuevo copy X hasta mi me llamo por sorpresa y más cuando dijo que Weil junto con Omega volverían a Neo Arcadia sí que ese tipo está loco pero lo más triste fue ver como Sage no hizo nada. Se dispusieron a irse pero antes de que Sage se fuera lo alcance a sujetar de su muñeca.

-Estate tranquilo el ataque a tu grupo de la Resistencia ya fue retirado, Ciel y los demás ya están a salvo- me dijo sin emoción

-Sí pero ellos no me importa, tu eres el que realmente me importas Sage dime ¿Por qué me abandonaste en Sub Arcadia?- le dije al menos merecía una explicación o ¿No?

-No fue mi culpa Fefnir llego y no me dejo otra opción, no es como que le fuera a decir que me dejara para seguir jugando contigo Zero- Me dijo serio

-Y ¿Por qué no?-

-Porque esto se acabo antes de que empezara Zero ya no quiero jugar ni mucho menos ser un estorbo para ti ni tú para mi, una gran guerra se aproxima y no es momento para ridiculeces- me dijo a la vez que se soltaba de mi agarre pero sé que al menos esas palabras de una forma también le dolían, quería pensar yo.

Se fue sin decir más pero antes pude ver como sus ojos me decía algo, como si tratara de una súplica pero hasta ahora no he podido descifrarla.

* * *

En la base de Neo Arcadia...

Sage:

Hace unos momentos deje de sentirme mal por mismo es hora que de una vez por todo acabe con esto y más por Zero tal vez así me perdone por ser como soy un maldito bipolar.

Siempre he pensado en Zero desde que lo conocí una especie de caballero solitario que solo suplica por un poco de amor en un mundo totalmente vacío, donde tiene que dejar incluso su propio dolor atrás para traer paz y que yo puedo ser ese guerrero amigo que lo ayude para así aliviar sus penas y juntos formar un mundo donde él junto a mi podamos vivir pero eso solo es un sueño un poco tonto jamás hubiese pensado que alguien como él me traería así como una niña de 15 años.

Me he dirigido hasta donde está el trono de Master X, por alguna razón el me citó a mí a solas a lo mejor ya me quiere despedir o me mandara a dormir tal como lo hizo con Fefnir y Leviatán. Me acercó con él, me pongo en forma de reverencia esperando que él me diga algo pero puedo notar que en algo planea dándome un fuerte escalofrió por mi cuerpo además el ambienten tan tenso no ayuda mucho a mi relajación.

-Acércate mas- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro aumentando mas la tensión sobré mí

-En este tiempo que es estado lejos he pensado en muchas cosas mi pequeño Sage-

-A si ¿En qué cosas si se puede saber?- le respondí pero en verdad no deseo saberlas

-En lo muy triste que estaba yo solo "sin ti"- Me dijo muy cerca con una voz un poco sensual si se podía decir pero ¡¿qué le sucede?! Se estaba comportando muy raro, podía sentir como el pánico se estaba apoderando de mí lentamente

-¿Qué está diciendo Master X?- le dije sin mostrar emoción alguna todavía tengo esperanza de que se trate de una muy pero muy mala broma !Por favor que sea eso¡

-No te hagas, tú sabes que desde siempre me has atraído "mi pequeño Sage"- me dijo con una voz ronca y ¿erótica? Es oficial ¡tengo miedo!

-¡L-lo siento pe-pero yo…es decir esto no puede ser ¿Qué va a decir la gente?!- Intento zafarme sin hacerlo enojar pero no creo que este fusionando

-Nada no tiene que decir nada, todo lo que hagamos aquí no saldrá de aquí- Justo al terminar con esa oración se me hecho en sima puedo sentir como mi espalda choca con el piso ¡Genial otra vez estoy debajo de alguien! ¿Cuándo será al revés? Pero no es momento para eso, el Master X a comenzado a verme muy raro ¡¿Qué planeara hacerme?! ¡Ayuda!

* * *

Base de la resistencia...

Zero:

Con mucha dificultad mas pude al fin levantarme de la cama, pero aun así no dejo de pensar en el, siempre he pensado que Sage es una especie de "princesa" que espera en la torre de un castillo esperando ser rescatada de un villano en ese caso copy X luciendo un bello vestido blanco con flores rosas y su bello cabello verde suelto asta los hombros pero de verdad ¿Tendré cabello verde? Aun que algún día tendré el placer de verlo con mis propios ojos, pero siguiendo con el sueño yo sería el príncipe de brillante armadura de igual cabello hermoso como el sol, el que lo rescataría de ahí y si se puede en ese mismo lugar haríamos la luna de miel por adelantado.

Al fin llegue a la sala de mando al parecer hay un problema en una zona residencial ese Weil quiere hacer cualquier cosa para obtener a la madre elfa pero no lo permitiré yo me encargare de él con mis propias manos.

Sage:

Intento zafarme con todas mis fuerza pero no puedo este enano tiene mas fuerza de lo que pensé ahora sí que empiezo a creen en Zero cuando me dijo que el tipo estaba loco de remate.

-Me gusta Sage y tu no vas a salir virgen de aquí de eso me encargo yo- rio divertido mientras yo creo que me va a dar un infarto, me sostiene de rostro acercando se poco a poco a mí.

Fue cuestión de segundos para sentir sus labios sobre los mío de una forma tan voraz que creo que me voy a quedar sin ellos, sus besos son tan distintos a los de Zero ya que los de él son dulce y apasionados mientras lo de Master X son bueno pues creo que fríos con algo de deseo pero a la fuerza pero eso no es el problema creo que dijo algo de que no saldría de aquí virgen ¡¿pero qué?! , siento como le miedo empieza a posesionarse de mi mediante como siento que sus labios empiezan a besar mi cuello y como sus manos están recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-Sabes Sage siempre me ha gustado tu forma de ser, la de un chico frio y arrogante aun que yo te lo quitare ahora- me dijo el demente a la vez que empecé a pedir ayuda, las cosas estaban empeorando.

La suerte estaba de mi lado, una alarma sonó lo que distrajo al Master X y aprovecho ese momento para empujarlo con una ventisca y salir corriendo con todas mi fuera, puedo sentir como mis mejillas arden por lo sucedido jamás lo hubiese pensado del amo X.

* * *

Mientras en la sala del trono Copy X se queda acostado en el piso recargando sobre su mano el rostro mirando la puerta un poco decepcionado a la vez que hace pucheros como un niño chiquito.

-En verdad que solo eres un niño- dijo con un suave eco en el sondo mientras que suspiraba

-Mira que dejarme así aquí solito y con ganas- a la vez que con su otra mano dibujaba circulitos en el piso en muestra de aburrimiento

-Pero la próxima vez veras los que es estar con un verdadero hombre jejeje- sonrió mientras que cerraba sus ojos imaginando lo que ese día seria

* * *

Bien, al fin el primer villano de la pareja, pero pondre otro para que sean dos, se aceptan sugerencias adios!


End file.
